Gems of Eternia
by ExDeltaShadowz
Summary: My original version of Fire Emblem. Original characters accepted. Mostly based off FE7&8.


Hey all! This is that original Fire Emblem story thing I told you about. You can ask to be included if you want, but I'm trying to fit in everyone in my class. 39 people. Not to mention other friends who'll be in here too. Hope you enjoy it.

Oh yeah, has anyone seen Lyuna recently?

--

Gems Of Eternia

Prologue - Escape From Castle Azura

--

The night was pitch-black. Amongst the dark canvas of the evening sky glittered brightly its first stars. It was from her room that the princess Aurelia of Azura was gazing at them, enchanted by the mystic shade of blue that shone with the stars. Reminded of a certain general, she hurriedly shook her head, attempting to clear away unwanted thoughts.

"No, Aurelia! You mustn't think of him in this manner! After all... Father will never let me marry Lunato..."

Sighing after she had spoken, Aurelia dropped her gaze from the sky and allowed her eyes to wander down to the courtyard below. Almost immediately, her head shot back up, face flushing furiously and mind cursing her stupidity. How could she have forgotten? Lunato, the Blade Paladin-General of Azura's court, did his patrol duties at night and one of the areas he was in charge of happened to be just underneath her bedroom window. How could she have forgotten?

And there he was, the teenaged General, staring curiously up at her window. For a short instant, Aurelia was reminded of a play she had read in the castle library. But she seriously doubted that Lunato was going to spout romantic poetry out of nowhere. Instead, her inner self focused on the fact that he probably found her a complete and total idiot.

Berating herself silently, she turned away from the window with a soft sigh. So much for being a princess. What good would being one do, if she had to listen to everything her father said? She was sure that she did not want to partake in a diplomatic marriage with a heir of a kingdom.

Quite suddenly, the door to her room opened with a drawn-out creak. When the door slammed shut, loudly at that, the princess whirled around.

Panting heavily and leaning on the door was Alethea, her personal attendant and long-time friend. The demeanour she normally exuded was calm, but the look on her face was that of pure fear. "Alethea? Is something wrong?"

"P-princess Aurelia... Danger, traitor in the castle... Escape... G-general Lunato..."

Aurelia could barely make out the message behind the frequent gasps for air. "Alethea, I don't understand! What's this about traitors, escaping and General Lunato?"

Shaking her head several times, Alethea turned to face the door.

"Glacier of the Ice Goddess! Fimbulvetr!"

There was a sudden flash of light and Alethea's hands were immediately covered with bright blue ice-anima energy. Without a second's thought, she fired the pulsing aura at the door. Within seconds, the door had frozen shut and Aurelia shivered as she felt the temperature fall.

When Alethea had caught her breath, she repeated her message. "Princess Aurelia, you're in grave danger! There's a traitor in the castle and he claims to be after your necklace!"

"My... necklace? It's a gift from Mother! Whatever does he want it for?!"

The princess put a hand up to the crescent moon pendant dangling innocently from the chain around her neck. It had been a gift from her deceased mother on her fourth birthday. It was nothing but a memoir, so why would the traitorous backstabber want with it?

"The message didn't specify, but Princess-"

"Maybe this so-called traitor is just being stupid."

"Princess Aurelia-"

"Did the 'traitor' threaten me with loss of life? Does the necklace hold my life force?"

"Princess Aurelia, listen!"

Aurelia stopped passing sarcastic comments. "Princess Aurelia, according to the King, that necklace is as valuable as your life is. If the traitor gets his paws on it, your life will be in grave danger! You have to escape with General Lunato immediately!" Alethea exclaimed in one breath.

"E-escape...?" questioned the auburn-haired princess.

"Yes, princess. I-it's an order from your father the King."

Confusing and clashing thoughts danced through Aurelia's mind. Why would her father, who always stood up to the opposition no matter the circumstances, want her to escape? And with General Lunato, no less. Were the Fates making a mockery of her? How infuriating!

But... She would be with Lunato, after all... But, still...

"Why would Father want me to escape?"

"That is not for you to know, Princess. But you are _supposed_ to escape under the cover of the night."

She drew a sharp breath as the disembodied voice of General Lunato floated into the room.

Alethea grinned sheepishly. Swirling languidly outside the window was a portal, red and yellow. "You could've mentioned that you were opening a portal." Aurelia muttered, feeling foolish. Surely she could have seen that coming? Oh well. At least she was still wearing her day clothes.

"My apologies, Princess. But... You must leave immediately."

Aurelia paused in her attempt to clip her lightweight armour on. "Wait... Alethea, y-you mean you aren't...?"

The mage girl shook her head mournfully. She was to stay behind while Aurelia departed.

Aurelia strapped her armour on and clasped hands with Alethea to bid her farewell. They both knew that words were capable of forming lies, but sincerity speaks nought but the truth. Then Alethea closed her eyes and mumbled a chant to invoke the portal's movement.

The vortex floated gently into her room. Casting a final glance at her friend, the princess of Azura stepped through the portal.

Her foot found solid ground a minute later. Shivering slightly, Aurelia made a mental note to tell Alethea to make her portals warmer as the one behind her closed.

"Princess, come." Lunato whispered.

She realised, after a few minutes of walking, that they were headed for the royal stables. It was a sensible choice, really. Horses were swift, quiet and almost always efficient. She had a horse, too. An albino mare called Amber.

They arrived at their destination. Aurelia blinked twice in an attempt to adapt to the light conditions. Lunato moved further into the stables, in search of his black stallion Shadow.

"... Shadow, wake up. Come on, Shadow! This is important!"

After much prodding, Shadow was roused from its slumber. Aurelia was just about to look for Amber when she saw Lunato turn to look at her expectantly. The gears in her head clicked into action. "No, wait! I have a steed too! Amber can reach speeds up to 200 kilometres per hour!" she protested vehemently.

"But that is when Amber is fully awake, isn't it Princess?"

She was forced to agree. But... How could she leave loyal Amber behind while she fled?

Lunato looked at her pleadingly, silently beseeching her to board Shadow.

She finally relented. "Goodbye, Amber..." she murmured quietly, stroking the mare's silky mane. Amber whinnied sleepily as her owner mounted Shadow. Lunato followed soon after, sitting behind Aurelia and reaching around her to grasp the reins.

She felt her face turn hot and bent her head to hide any signs of a flush.

As they silently rode out of the stables, she cast a final glance at her bedroom window. She could have sworn that she had seen Alethea, waving her final goodbye.  
And with that, the princess and her general rode into the dark night.

--

Coming up next, Chap 1 – Bandits! Reviews, please! Flames will still have to face Joshua, though.


End file.
